Perfect taste, Perfect lives, Perfect pairings
by CampionSayn
Summary: Love is a rather strong rope that connects all people and connects them to people they're destined to be with. 50 sentencesparagraghs will prove that.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary:50 sentences and/or paragraphs between couples and people that might not yet be very well appreciated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Same thing-#1

They were rather alike in more ways than one. Mammoth was a large teen and Pantha was a large teen. But this did not make them the same.

Smoking-#2

"You know, some presidents died from smoking." Blackfire comented dryly as the red spandex-wearing member of the H.I.V.E. lit a black cigarette.

"Yeah, well I ain't the president."

Bitter-#3

White wings flapped slowly and peacefully around Kyd Wykkyd whenever Angel neared him, and for that he would give a bitter smile.

Stand-#4

"You can't be twelve, you're shorter than I am!"

"Zip it, Melvin, ya' scuzz-muncher!"

Believe-#5

Eleven years had passed since Jinx left the F.I.V.E., but it still hurt when she couldn't recognize See-More during a high speed chase.

Flicker-#6

The lights of Jump City flickered off for a moment or two when Gizmo accidentally pulled the wrong wire.

Kiss-#7

Watching Argent shop was exausting. At least to Aqualad. In his defence, though, she had promised him a nice kiss when she was done.

Flirt-#8

"Flirting should be grounds for battery and torture." Pantha commented with a sour face as she had just had to turn down yet another egotistical wrestler.

"It's not so bad. I wouldn't really know, though." Mammoth replied, handing her some of his favorite gum.

Dress-#9

The new dress that Terra wore was yellow with green spattering dots at the bottom and pink stripes on top.

"So, Jericho, like the new dress?"

Thank god he couldn't speak.

Will not-#10

That's right. Good Cyborg. Just keep walking away from Robin. Don't say anything you'll regret later.

"Oh, and Cy, I need those reports in by tomorrow morning."

"Good... I'll see ya' later, Dickhead!"

Car Trouble-#11

Raven had lost Cyborg's car.

The good news was she knew where it was.

The bad news was... she had to ask Beast Boy for a loan of $5,899.34

How did anyone in the towing agentcy sleep at night?

Pajamas-#12

Accidents were part of life, but hopefully Seemore would never go through the accident of going into Billy's room EVER again.

"Ohhhhhhh, pajama's are scary sometimes."

Rules-#13

"Who ever knew there was so much to being a gentleman?" Speedy said as he walked ito the kitchen of the East tower with what looked to Bumblebee to be a book.

"Why? What's it say?"

"Do hold the door for ladies, don't talk with your mouth full, don't pick you're nose..."

"Why does all this matter to you?"

"I'm going out with Cheshire."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Can't say the 'F' word either."

Underwear-#14

"I'm not wearing underwear today, I'm not wearing underwear today..."

If Blackfire couldn't get Billy to stop singing that song by the end of the day she would fly back to Tamaran and buy a weapon that would make him shut up.

Elevator-#15

Kyd Wykkyd could never understand why people liked to take elevators instead of just walking up like, two flights of stairs.

Rain-#16

Wind whipped all around Argent as she made her way to the appartment she knew Red-X was hiding out in, and she was freakin' freezing!

And it was about to rain!

"Note to self- If boyfriend wants to meet in secret place, pick secret place out yourself."

Monkey-#17

"Gizmo, have you ever wanted a monkey?" Melvin asked her companion as he worked on something that looked kind of like a robotic spider with teeth.

"Ummm, once, but that was like a year before we attacked the Titans and that crud-muncher Beast Boy turned into one and latched himself to Jinx's face."

Names-#18

"Mammoth, if you ever had a kid, what do you think you'de call it?" Pantha asked her boyfriend as they ate at America's favorite restaurant.

Taco Bell.

"Depending on the sex of the baby I'd probable say...Naomi or Ozzy."

"Why Ozzy?"

"I've always kinda idled the singer."

Dance-#19

"Uh-uh. No. I'll cross galaxies, but I will not do what you're asking." Blackfire was true to her word as she planted herself firmly on the couch of the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E.'s living area.

"Come on darlin' just one little tango 'round the room?" Billy Numerous begged of his girlfriend on bended knee.

Fire-#20

Hot cocoa, a good book and a milk bath near the fire. Beast Boy would always spoil Raven.

Monopoly-#21

"And you must be the Monopoly Man! Thanks for the free parking!"

Robin knew they shouldn't have brought BB to the award celebration. Why?

Because the mayor was one of those individuals that just happened to wear fur.

Baby-#22

"Okay boy's let's say that these two white soap bars are my ovaries..." Jinx held up the two white cleaning objects so all her boyz could see.

"Kill me now." Gizmo whimpered uselessly.

"Can't hear ya' man, I'm on a beach down in Florida." Mammoth replied, stoic expression on his face.

Doubles-#23

"Your balls are showing." Argent pointed helpfully to Red-X.

Satan-#24

"Terra." Slade said in that way that makes unpleasant goosebimps run up your spine.

"Yes,Satan?" The blonde replied with a kind of sarcastic tone before turning in her chair, "Oh, Slade, I thought you were someone else."

Um-#25

Tall, blonde, wearing a suit and looking very uncomfortable Jericho came into the Titans living room, blushing.

"Does your alter ego have a name, or should I just call him 'Lawyer'?" Raven asked good naturedly.

Bumper-#26

See-More drove steadilly down the express way, Kyd Wykkyd in the other chair as the cyclops read the bumper sticker of the truck ahead of them.

"'Beware: Assholes are closer than they appear!'"

Where-#27

The HIVE Five were stuck in a car on there way to...

"Where are we going?" Jinx asked, fanning herself as the air conditioner would not turn on.

"T' Hell. Kinda excitin' don't ya' think?" Billy replied happily whilst slurping what looked to black coffee.

Imperfect-#28

Being imperfect can sometimes make someone very depressed and shallow. For Kole, being an imperfect girl meant being perfect for Gnnark.

Glass-#29

Reflecting off of the mirrors in Starfire's room, Robin could see what he felt to be his true self.

Wasted-#30

"Okay, Bee I think you've had enough drinks tonight." The metal man stated as he placed his totally wasted girlfriend over his shoulder while she mumbled something about stuffed capons.

Paint-#31

"Art is not just something to be looked at," Jinx explained to her boyfriend as they roamed the halls of the Met'.

"Art is the one thing that has been constant through the entire time of man. The styles change constantly, but no one has ever stopped loving it."

"What you're saying is, that art connects all country's and lives?" Wally asked believingly.

"Yes."

Rumors-#32

Lies had been told about Blackfire for years on her planet that had somehow made their way into earthling ears.

Whenever she heard them, her chest tightened and she excused herself to a place where no one could see her cry.

Except Billy.

"Easy darlin'. They're just jealous of ya'. Remember, you're a princess an' they're just pigeon chested bastards."

Flight-#33

Angel could see everything from above. Oceans, forests, savanas, Titans tower and Kyd Wykkyd learning how to skate when it was below zero.

Retreat-#34

Before he had been infected and his parents had died, Beast Boy had learned many things with his family on the African savana. He now used what he knew to help his friends, his city, his family.

"Sometimes learning when to run is the better part of valor."

Phones-#35

"I anticipate ill times ahead." Slade stated to his companion Madam Rouge on his cell.

"You got sunburned red?"

"No, that's not what I said..."

"You bought Wonder bread?"

Beep!

"Can you hear me now?"

"Yes. Perfect."

Pirates-#36

"You want to buy a whaling vessel?" Gizmo asked his newest friends, somewhat dubiously.

"Yeah! I mean, come on it's like what the pirates had a hundred years ago." Melvin explained logically.

Silver-#37

Many thought Kitten to be the most spoiled brat on the planet, and in many ways they were right. But, one thing they didn't know was that although she acted like she wanted the best, second best was always good enough for her.

Like her father and boyfriend.

Gold was great if you were in the olympics, but silver was what one should look for in life.

Grip-#38

"That's right Rae! You're doing great, just one more push!"

"Shut up Gar! You're the one who did this to me!"

Beast Boy would stay quiet now, twelve months of doing that had kept him alive and he did want to see the baby.

One-#39

"Don't give up on yourself." Wally advised as tears slipped from Jinx's eyes. Hard days of ridicule were making her think of the past, but he could convince her of the future.

Ruby-#40

Kyd's eyes weren't made from blood, they were made of ruby. And if Angel could get close enough, she could see the gem inside those rubys that were his soul.

Slicker-#41

Snow and wind and rain. All the things that pissed Cheshire off on an assignment. Especially when she had to hunt for Speedy. No, he couldn't be a good little target and be somewhere warm now could he? Stupid boyfriend.

Friend-#42

Jericho would never be able to make anything out of a relationship with See-More, this he knew for certain. But, frienship was fine with him.

Daisy-#43

Poppies, roses, lilacs, holly and daisy.

"Mammoth, how did you know what I liked in a bouquet?" Pantha asked as she held the fragrant bulbs to her nose.

"Ask me no questions, I tell you no lies."

Kick-#44

Lightning would never ever admit to liking the water. Being an electric, one had a reputation to uphold. So, when an Atlantian prince offers you swimming lessons you do anything you can to shake him off.

Spin-#45

Silkie was old enough that he knew he should have sprouted wings a long time ago and that he was a failer as a moth, but that didn't mean he was a failer as a pet. You could go pretty far if you could spin silk.

Forgive-#46

Feelings had been hurt, Red-X wouldn't deny that. He just didn't want to say the dreaded two words to Argent first.

Smoke-#47

The garage of the T tower was quiet, too quiet.

As Beast Boy approached in the the form of a cat, he could distincly smell something rather similar to a grease fire.

"Ah, No!! Come on don't do this to me baby, we're on a budget!"

Yep, Cyborg's car was mad.

Crackle-#48

"Wally, don't you think it's about time we got a new TV?" The bad luck witch questioned as she observed her boyfriend trying to find a working station with what looked like an antena covered in a pound of foil.

Catch-#49

Speedy was covered in mud, tar, bird droppings and god only knew what else, but he had finally done it. He had caught Cheshire.

And yet...

"One little kiss and I'll let you go."

Love-#50

Love is sacred, love is blind, love keeps no record of wrongs, and- this was Billy's favorite- love is forgiving.

No matter what Blackfire might have said to him out of spite, he always forgave her and she always, always, always came back, if onle to lay a kiss on him, snuggle up and ask, "Why? Why are you so good to me?"

"'Cause that's what love is. And... well, you're my girl."

----------------------------------------------

I have this distinct feeling that I'll be doing something long and detailed after this...

Did I over use the Billy'Blackfire pairing? I don't think I did, 'cause they're an unheard of couple that needs writing about, even if my original intention was to get the Pantha/Mammoth pairing out there.

R&R and tell me if I missed any pairings.


End file.
